There are no known industrial processes suited to removing the above mentioned micotoxins from green coffee, although it has been acknowledged that they are extremely harmful for human health, so much so that some regulations, for example in Finland and Hungary, prescribe strict limits on the contents of micotoxins in loads of coffee, under pain of destruction of the loads at the entry frontiers or prohibition of their importation.